


Battle at Freddy's

by RavingRadish



Series: Project FNAF [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavingRadish/pseuds/RavingRadish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems that a new animatronic was moved from Mr. Wolf's pizzaria; A discontinued one. But this so-called 'discontinued' animatronic<br/>seems to be still working, but very aggressive...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trouble at Freddy's

November 13th, 1997. The pizzaria is closed for an unknown reason... "Uh... another day in the cove. Seems like a quiet one." Said Foxy. "OH! FOXY! CHECK THIS OUT! IT'S REALLY WEIRD!" Shouted Freddy. Foxy ran to the backstage to see  
what all the commotion was about. "What the hell  
do ye want? " said Foxy. Freddy pointed at the box  
next to the endoskeleton. Foxy opened the box only to find a Wolf animatronic from the rival pizzaria: Mr. Wolf's pizza. "Holy hell... it's another pirate! Freddy, where did ye find this?" Asked Foxy. "Well I saw the staff bring in this huge box and I thought I would check it out!" Said Freddy. The animatronic in the box had alot of similar features to Foxy. He was discontinued and he was a pirate. His hook was on the opposite hand where Foxy had his. Same goes with the eypatch. The name? Well... his name was captain Wolfie, Wolfie for short. "Stupid imposter." Said Foxy. The Wolf sprang to life. "H...he...hey all! I...it's me!  
Ca...captain Wo...wolfie of the seven seas! Wa...it  
A s...sec..." Said the wolf. The animatronic hit himself in the chest, fixing his voice box. "Yeah Wolf, listen up. Ye don't even sound like a bloody pirate." Said Foxy. "Oh, I'm sorry for offending you.  
It seems rhat you don't like me much eh?" Said Wolfie. "Oh ye bloody-" "Foxy, don't start a fight. For all I know, he's a really a dangerous animatronic." Said Freddy. "So am I!" Shouted Foxy. "Calm down little fox, I'm just here because there wasn't enough room in the other pizzaria ok? How about this? We put all this behind us and form a crew? What do ya say?" Said Wolfie. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood today. So why the heck not?" Said Foxy. "Then it's a deal! Oh but one question, why aren't you talking like a pirate?" Asked Wolfie. "Oh come on! You really thought that I talked like a fuckin' pirate? Nah. I just do it for a laugh. Heheh, yarharhar! I'm a pirate! Haha!" Said Foxy. "Yeah."  
Said Wolfie. That night Foxy explained how they had to kill the nightguard. But to Foxy's surprise. Wolfie said that they did the same in the other pizzaria! So, they came up with a plan to kill the nightguard. His name was unknown but whenever the animatronics went near his room they would hear him recording voice messages. So, they just called him Phone guy. Anyway, Foxy ran down the  
Hall and distracted phone guy. He shut the left door. Thinking he was safe he opened the door back up, checked East hall only to find that Foxy went the other way. He shut the right door, but then Wolfie arrived at the left door and went in for the kill. It was gruesome, Wolfie ripped off his left ear and right ear. Pulled out his eyes and eventually he got a hammer from the basement and went back to the security office. When he got back phone guy was still alive. "Wolfie! Let's see how strong you are. If you are strong enough, you will be a real pirate!" Said foxy. With all of his strengh, Wolfie swung the hammer at phone guy's head and SMASH! Phone guy's head come clean off. The bloodied remains of that nightguard was left on the basement floor, to rot. The next morning, the pizzaria reopened and it was one of their busiest days yet. Foxy and Wolfie were chilling in the cove. "So, Wolfie. Are you a ghost that haunts your suit?" Asked Foxy. "Ahh. You got me... yeah, that's how I died I think. I can't remember anything else." Said Wolfie. "Same here, all I remember now is my life as an animatronic." Said Foxy. The two sat there all day until closing time. WAIT PAUSE. JUST TO LET YA KNOW, THAT FOR THIS PART I WANT YOU TO OPEN A NEW TAB AND GO ON YOUTUBE AND LOOK UP MANGLED BY NATEWANTSTOBATTLE, PUT THE VIDEO ON AND CONTINUE READING. THANKS -Radish. All the lights turned off and everyone sprung back to life. "Hey Wolfie. It's time to kill a nightguard." Said Foxy. "That won't be necessary. "Said Wolfie. "What? Wait... I remember you! I recognise your voice! Jack, is that you?" Asked Foxy. "Yes it is. What a coincidence. You know, I've changed since I was a real boy. I was kind, friendly, and helpful. But since that day, I've becone an angry soul, seeking vengeance. On everything that gets in my way. Including you!" Said Jack. "But Jack we were best bros! It's me Jack, your old friend Thomas. "Said Foxy. "I don't care any more! Just die!" Shouted Wolfie. "Jack, we're already dead. You can't kill me again!" Said Foxy. "I'm aware of that, that's why I'm going to disable your suit. You won't talk, hear, or move!" Said Wolfie. "Well, if that's the case I guess we ain't friends anymore! Arrrgggghhhhh!!!!". Foxy let out a roar unlike any other. Wolfie did the same and without warning, a battle commenced. They both jumped on eachother like a pair of animals. Wolfie bit a chunk out of Foxy's arm. Retaliating, Foxy stuck his hook into Wolfie's eye socket and ripped it out. "Aggghhhhh!!!" Yelled Wolfie. They both jumped off each other. Wolfie then tried to slash his hook at Foxy. Foxy tried the same before you knew it, they locked hooks. Wolfie used to his advantage and kicked Foxy in where the stomach would be. Push him away Wolfie kept a grip on Foxy's hook and ripped it straight off his hand. "Aaaaahhhhh!!" Yelled Foxy. Freddy took notice of what was going on. "Hey what's all the commotion?" Freddy asked. Then he saw true horror. He saw the battle and then tried to stop it. No use. They didn't notice Freddy. Until Wolfie noticed that is. Wolfie pulled a devilish grin and BOOM! Wolfie punched freddy in the face, sending him to the ground. Wolfie picked up the hammer he hid underneath the broken floorboard... "FREDDY! MOOOVVVVEEE!!!" Foxy shouted, but Freddy was paralysed in fear. "NNNNNOOOOOO!!" Foxy shouted again. Wolfie hit the hammer right next to Freddy's head. But Wolfie struck again and this time he didn't miss... Freddy's head was smashed into bits... the soul that possessed the suit was trapped. It would eventually burn out and be sent to hell. Foxy cried,  
He had known him for years. They were best friends. "Why you fuckin' piece of crap. I'll kill you!" Said Foxy. He ran at Wolfie at full speed, jumping into him. They both went flying into the dining area. Foxy jumped up and pulled Wolfie up. He grabbed Wolfie by the head and ripped his bottom jaw off, while still keeping a grasp of his head. "You are no pirate." Foxy then took back his hook and sliced Wolfie's head clean off, ending the battle... The next day, everyone of the animatronics including Golden Freddy, had a funeral for Freddy. 2 hours later... "Goodbye Freddy, you will be missed..." said Bonnie. Foxy went to the security office to see if the night guard was there yet. On his way there he notices writing on the wall it said: 'IT'S ME'.Something told Foxy that this battle between him and Wolfie wasn't over, yet...


	2. The return of a mascot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy came back! yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! took me awhile to figure out what to write, BUT, i'm writing sooooo yeeeeaaaah...

"Freddy? is that you?" questioned Foxy. "Ugh!" Went Freddy. Freddy had only come back because they had dismantled the suit and rebuilt it. "Welcome to parts and service." Said Foxy. Foxy and co. had been moved to a new Freddy's pizza. Wolfie had been put in parts and service too. "Huh? Oh! I'm back! woohoo! Alright!" Said Freddy. Wolfie was sitting in the darkened corner of the room, disabled. They fixed his jaw though. But Wolfie wasn't disabled...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short, nothing much happens during this chapter.


	3. Return of a Predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was it, the moment that everyone had been dreading, Wolfie's return...

Foxy and Freddy continued to chat as Wolfie just sat in the darkness. Suddenly, the deadly Wolf started making noises, like it was going through pain. Wolfie made a huge roar that even the puppet could hear! "Oh crap" Foxy exclaimed. This was it, the return of probably a force so wicked that even the infamous Golden Freddy couldn't compare to. Wolfie's got up and stepped into the dim light in the parts/service room. All the withered animatronics stared at him for a few seconds. Wolfie began to talk; "Now, that I'm back, I think a few words need to be said, AHEM! Mr. Freddy Fazbear, I'm am very sorry that I crushed your face with a sledge hammer. Bonnie, I'm sorry for doing absolutely nothing to involve you in my life in any shape or form, and you be important to me eventually. Duck face, you freak me out. And now YOU. Foxy, I am sorry for going mad over nothing, I hope you have the forgiveness to get over it." 2 Hours later, everybody became friends again and they were now coming up with a plan to overthrow the idiots that replaced them. TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Four part plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy explains the plan to overthrow the toy animatronics...

"Alright! Listen up! The plan will be split up into four parts. So, here it is. Part 1, we make our way to the security office and kill the nightguard, at the same time, Wolfie will assault the puppet and beat him to death. Part 2, I distract the balloon kid so he isn't a problem. Part 3, Foxy and Wolfie will attack all the other toys to provide an advantage for us. Part 4, We all kill the toy animatronics and boom, we win." The animatronics got some rest for tommorow. But little did they know, something was watching them...


End file.
